Changing Hearts
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Life changing decisions are thrown in Kakashi's direction when he learns he's going to be a father


_Author's Notes: Point Commission for JustSher on deviantART. Don't own any of the characters. The characters; Kira Hatake, Nya Hatake, Haruhi, Kotaro, Yukiko and Haru all belong to Justsher_

**Changing Hearts**

Kakashi thought he had his life completely all set. He was content in being a single man with not having a care in the world of having someone to come home to. He enjoyed the missions he went on, even the ones that were risky for his life. Of course at the end of each successful mission, he would go to the bar, have a few drinks and indulge himself into a one-night stand. The rest of the time he would close himself off to the world with his hentai books he loved to read. Everyone knew the man was very good at his job and his lazy, laid back attitude was just a cover. Even his former students knew better. But the man still continued to live his life in a carefree world.

At least that's what he wanted until the day came when a woman literally made him turn his head and start thinking things he never thought was possible for him. It happened to be a day when he had to lead a squad on a mission and one member of the squad happened to be a red haired Chunin woman. She wasn't very skilled and he was surprised she ever made it past the Chunin exams. But his mission wasn't to nitpick; it was to teach these young Chunins how to be better ones.

After that, his life began to swirl a little out of control each day. If first started when he reluctantly agreed to help train the red haired woman a little more, giving her one on one training when neither was too busy. In time those personal training sessions began to get tense. He noticed something about her. She was often flirting with him and sometimes it was worse than others. At first he tried to ignore the advances but eventually she challenged him, a challenge he couldn't refuse.

This woman was known as Kira and she was one hell of a pathetic Chunin at first. But in time with her training with Kakashi, she began to see him in a different light. She had noticed straight from day one he was quite handsome. The forehead protector over his eye, covering his Sharingan, added to the charm. But what really got her was how mysterious he was with the mask concealing most of his face. His voice was quite sexy in here opinion and though his one visible eye often looked lazy she knew better. He was always on high alert even when he didn't seem it.

In time she began to flirt with him, trying to get to know the 'real' Kakashi Hatake and what made him tick. But soon her flirting became something more when she woke up one morning realizing she had feelings for him and she wanted to find out if he did as well. She then offered him a challenge he couldn't refuse and the game was on.

She had challenged his knowledge of his smut books to the real deal. He was a hardball shinobi who could and would kill in cold blood. But she didn't think he knew as much about women as he thought and she had put him to the test. The end result had him failing miserably.

His experience about 'real' women wasn't as what he thought. In fact he never really had a 'real' woman. She used every trick in the book to lure the man's defences down until all there was left was the man behind the shinobi act. She then took her challenge up a notch to prove to him men are all the same when it came to women. It took her some time but eventually she did make him crack. Once her challenged proved fruitful for both sides, he began to see her in a new light and the two began to see each other on a more personal basis. Though it didn't take long for talk to go around the village and when she would hear her name and Kakashi's in the same sentence, she would blush. She loved the idea of hearing the names together but it was still a lot to get used to when one would hear someone had finally snagged the great Kakashi.

In time their relationship became serious but that wasn't all. Thanks to training from Kakashi, Kira was able to make it to Jonin. Her love for Kakashi never faltered nor did his and the day she was promoted, he took her out to celebrate and finally did the one thing he thought he'd never do, he asked her to marry him, which she happily accepted. With Tsunade's blessing, she married the two a year later. Kakashi never thought his life could ever become so complete when he became a married man. No longer life was so routine for him. No longer would he take on near suicide missions unless he had no choice.

Finally a day came when both lives were in for a shocker. Kakashi was out on a mission with his old team, leaving his wife at home. She didn't mind. She knew what it was like to be a shinobi. When the Hokage gave a mission, one had to take it. The missions were what paid most of their way of living.

Knowing her husband was soon going to be home, Kira wanted to make sure to have Kakashi's favorite food waiting for him. If all went well, from the intel she received from Kakashi in a letter he wrote her, he would home later that day. He had Sakura and Sasuke return ahead of them to deliver the news the Hokage. With the two married, when either one was on a mission and was successful, they would have a message sent back to the village that they would be returning and probably how long it would take. This evening was when Kakashi would be arriving.

Sasuke was once branded a traitor but during the Fourth Shinobi War, he showed his true colors and helped save the allied Shinobi villages, which helped his case greatly, and in time the young man was given a full pardon, granting him citizenship back into the Leaf Village where he then settled down with Sakura.

As Kira prepared her evening meal, something was nagging at her and had been all day. All day she had been feeling a little under the weather. Certain smells was slowly driving her into feeling a little sick and she couldn't figure out why. But as she started making dinner, that nagging feeling began to get worse until finally she had to rush to the bathroom where she threw up. It didn't take her long before she was turning off the cooking and made her way to the hospital to get checked out.

For sometime Kira sat in a hospital room, waiting for some test results to come back, all the while wondering when Kakashi would be back. She felt bad in screwing up her idea of a good evening to welcome her husband home. But she knew he would want her to get checked out. He didn't marry her for her cooking or romantic gestures. He married her for her kindness, strength and other qualities unique only to her.

As she waited, Sakura, Kakashi's former student, entered the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I wanted Lady Tsunade to go over the test results with me."

"And what are they?" Kira asked.

"I'll let Lady Tsunade tell you. You know I'm still in training." Sakura had only been back from her mission a few hours when she was called to help Kira out. She felt it was best to deal with her as she was Kakashi's wife.

"How long will that take?"

"Not long," replied Tsunade as she walked in, holding the test results in her hand. "Sakura, did you run these tests?"

"I did milady," Sakura replied.

Kira gave a slight look of fear. "What's going on?"

Tsunade looked up and then smiled. "Nothing you have to be too worried about. I just want to be sure these results are accurate. Don't worry, it's nothing too serious."

"You sure?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes." She turned back to Sakura. "Did you have the results ran twice?"

"I did," Sakura nodded. "I had Shizune double check the results for me. And she came up with the same results as well."

Kira was beginning to get frustrated listening to the two women. "Please, tell me what is going on?" she demanded, not realizing someone was now standing at the door, listening, confused on what was going on but remained quiet, including keeping his chakra low so not to startle the three.

Tsunade turned back to Kira and grinned. "Congratulations are in order for you and your husband. You are expecting."

"I'm what!?" Kira squeaked.

Sakura giggled. "You're pregnant."

"Pregnant!?"

The three women snapped around to see Kakashi standing in the doorway, hands on both sides of the frame, forcing his body not to fall backwards.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura blurted.

She rushed over to the man as he tried to keep himself upright. She had no idea what he looked like under the mask but judging from how much his masked was stretched she could tell he was in complete utter shock. His nose was nearly fully shown due to the slack jaw. Sakura couldn't help but feel amused by this. She had never seen the man flabbergasted before. He always had something to say.

Tsunade shook her head. "I always find it quite amusing when men learns their wives are expecting, making them to be a soon father."

"F…father…" Kakashi stuttered, not quite believing his ears.

Kira looked at her husband in disbelief. Her supper for her husband was ruined but seeing his shocked expression was something worth losing dinner over. "Honey?" she called.

Sakura grabbed the man's arm, slowly making him step away from the door. She could feel his strength wasn't cooperating. Bracing herself, she managed to get his body into the room, taking a seat on the closest chair.

Kakashi eyes never left his wife. If he had known of the possible chance of getting her pregnant, he wouldn't have taken such an assignment. He was now just grateful he wasn't banged up that bad and only came back with a few new cuts, which he already had attended to when he learnt his wife was in the hospital. He was immediately worried and went to find out why. Well he surely got his answer.

His eyes finally left Kira's to look at his former student who often insisted in calling him 'sensei' which was no longer needed. They were equals now.

"Sakura," he said quietly. "Mind getting me some water?"

She held back another giggle, knowing his throat had gone dry. "Sure."

She moved away to get the water as Tsunade looked at Kira. "Alright, since you're both here, I will tell you all. Kira I would like for you to make an appointment for an ultra sound to determine how far along you are. Also Kakashi, now that you're about to be a father, I would highly recommend for you not to take extremely dangerous missions for now on, unless it's an extreme circumstance."

"That you won't have a problem with," he breathed out as he leaned his head against his arms, which were resting on his knees. "I will not allow my son or daughter to be raised without a father, if it can be helped."

Kira smiled. She knew falling for Kakashi was going to be heaven for her in the long run. But now that she was pregnant, they both would have to deal with her mood swings.

Sakura returned moments later with the water, which Kakashi greatly accepted. He slowly stood and turned his back to the three women while he drank his water. Sakura frowned. Even in a time like this he would keep his face a secret from her. She knew Tsunade and Kira both knew what he looked like beneath the mask.

* * *

True to Kira's thoughts the next coming months were sometimes pure hell for Kakashi. He didn't know what to do for his pregnant wife and often would go to others for advice. Each person he went to often gave him the same advice. 'She's pregnant and mood swings are part of the deal'. In time the mood swings did taper off but not her sudden urge of midnight cravings. Kakashi couldn't believe she would eat things in weird combinations.

When she wasn't having a mood swing or craving unusual foods, the two would often go on and on about the upcoming baby and what they would name the child. Kira would wonder what the child would look like. Would the infant take on more of Kakashi's looks or her own or would the child earn looks from both parents.

With their funds not on the high track, they weren't sure how they were going to get things for their baby. But soon that was all dealt with thanks to her best friend Haruhi who was completely overjoyed at the idea. The woman planned a baby shower for the happy couple where both them ended up getting gifts from their students and friends.

Haruhi was a friend who was a great friend. She had patience and loved to joke around, which made Kira laugh and was hard working. But with all those good things, Haruhi was flawed like many others. She was clumsy and a bit lazy. Often enough there were times people would catch her being a bit scandalous and have a lot of daydreams. The woman's daydreaming often-reminded Kira of Kakashi since he could appear like he was zoned out.

Kira's students were a bit hesitant on the idea of her being a parent. Especially Kotaro who reminded Kakashi a lot like Naruto was at that age. Kotaru frequently referred to Kira as a 'crappy jonin' and would fight with Yukiko. Yukiko was excited about the baby, which contrasted to Kotaro since she fought with him. She actually liked the boy. Kira's third student, Haru, too enjoyed the idea of his Sensei was soon to be a mother. He was a calm and respected Kira, but he wasn't the most intelligent.

Kakashi's former students were completely excited about the prospect of seeing a little Hatake running around. They had known the Jonin male since they were 12 years old, giving them a top advantaged than most in how to help Kakashi to prepare. Sakura made sure to help Kira's best friend out with the baby shower and Naruto was the first to jump up and give Kakashi what was known as a 'diaper party' while the women at their baby shower party. The diaper party was exactly just that. All the guys who went to the party had to bring a gift of diapers. Sasuke and Sai, well then didn't help too much but they did offer as much support as they possibly could give. Yamato helped Naruto out in giving the man a party for the upcoming baby.

Throughout the pregnancy neither parent wanted to know what the sex was, wanting to keep it a complete surprise and sure enough they wouldn't learn until the day she went into labour. The day it came, Kakashi was quick to rush Kira to the hospital, totally uneasiness about the whole situation. Once she was taken into a room to get prepared, Kakashi was asked to wait outside until Lady Tsunade could be reached. In that time, he went and contacted his closest friends, his former students and even Yamato.

"How is she?" asked Yamato as he entered the room.

Kakashi gave his long time friend a worried look. "Waiting for Lady Tsunade to arrive before I can go in there. So far they are getting her ready."

Yamato placed a comforting hand on his friend. "I'm sure she'll be just fine. Pain, from what I've heard, is a natural part of giving birth."

"But does she have to be so loud?" muttered Naruto as he slapped his hands to his ears as Kira went into another painful screaming frenzy, which only lasted about a minute.

Sakura groaned and whacked her friend. "You moron. You know what it's like to be in pain. Geesh. I would love to see you live a week in a woman's shoes when she's pregnant."

Yamato stifled a chuckle. He had never witnessed a woman giving birth before but he had heard many stories about it and from what he could gather, it wasn't a pleasant experience. It made him very grateful to be born a man.

"I'm not sure what the big deal is," Sai replied as he sat in of the seats in the waiting room. "It's a woman about to bring a new life into the world."

"Exactly the point," Sakura announced. "Sai, you don't realize do you how wonderful it is, no matter how painful, to bring another life into the world. A life created by two people."

For Kakashi, he was very grateful at that moment to be wearing a mask. The blush he knew he was producing would have been a spectacle for his teammates to see. He was very uncomfortable with his only female team member to be speaking about his sex life, no matter how indirect she was being as she was speaking in a general scenario.

"So people are often overjoyed when a baby is being born?" inquired Sai.

Naruto groaned. "Sai, you just don't get it, do you? Life is precious and when a baby is born, it means a new life is about to start and often for the couple who are having the child are often excited as well as their friends."

Yamato sighed, seeing the young former ANBU trained man still seemed confused. Stepping away from his friend, Yamato went over to the pale man. "Sai, it's best to not over think it. Not everyone does understand why people get excited over a new life. Just be happy for Kakashi who is about to become a father for the first time."

Sai gave a genuine smile, something he learnt how to do over the years with being around Sakura and Naruto. "Kakashi-Sensei. I am truly happy for you."

"Thank you Sai, I appreciate that," the concerned soon to be daddy said. He then began pacing, muttering on when Tsunade was going to show up. He had a feeling she probably was nearly getting drunk somewhere and now needed to sober up in a hurry so she could deliver the baby.

"Sorry I'm late!" announced the older woman.

Kakashi stopped his pacing and was about to open his mouth.

"Can it Hatake!" Tsunade said. "You're late for nearly just about everything. And I already know how things are doing with your wife. So you can just calm down. Shizune has been in there with her, keeping in contact with me."

Kakashi sighed, knowing she had a point. "I want to see her," he said.

"Now that I'm here, you can go and see her. Let her know that you're here and everyone else is here too. I did track down her students. They will arrive soon. Sakura, I may need your assistance. This will be your first delivery is it not?"

"Yes, milady," Sakura said feeling a bit nervous about this. "But why me?"

"You're Kakashi's former student. He may need a shoulder for support."

Kakashi whipped his head around, face going pale. He did not like the implication Tsunade was telling him. He wanted to be there for his wife and be strong but with the older woman's words, he now was getting a dreadful feeling that something is going to happen.

Almost as if she could sense his apprehension to the situation, Tsunade looked the copy ninja. "Everything will be fine Kakashi," she stated. "I'm just thinking of what if you can't handle in what you're about to see. Not all men can deal with watching a birth procedure. I know you're a strong ninja and you can do a lot of things, but simple things can sometimes push someone over the edge. And if that were to happen, I want Sakura to be there to help you through it so you can be there for your wife."

"That's a good idea," Yamato agreed.

The screams in the next room finally stopped again and Naruto was able to remove his hands from his ears. "Finally… but for how long?"

"Sakura," Tsunade turned to the pinkette. "How often is she screaming in pain?"

"Every 4 minutes for about 50 seconds. But I have noticed the screams are slowly getting closer together," Sakura replied.

"Good. The contractions are getting closer. When they get close enough to be about 2 minutes apart, we will begin. We could be in for a long haul here everyone. First borns are often the longest to be for labour."

"How long?" asked Kakashi.

"If there are no complications, on average up to 14 hours," Tsunade replied, noting the look of Kakashi's expression was that of surprise. She then smirked. "This is the consequence you have to deal with when you decide to not use protection."

Naruto giggled. "Good one Granny Tsunade."

"Don't laugh Naruto!" Sakura snapped. "Someday it could be you in Kakashi's position, wondering what is about to happen."

Naruto was quick to stop his giggles as his face fell. His teammate was right. If he were to one day father a child, he would have to go through all of this too. With him now with Hinata, it was very possible that something like that could happen. The two had already slept together once, only because of a nightmare the shy woman had and she went searching for him for comfort and it ended up with the two tangled in the sheets by morning.

"Well we better get going before Kira takes another contraction," Tsunade said as she made her way to the room she was in, followed by Kakashi and then Sakura.

"Kakashi!" Kira gasped out, sweat pouring down her face. Tears were in her eyes from the pain.

Kakashi rushed over to her, kissing her forehead. "I had to wait for Lady Tsunade."

For the moment, the two ignored the medic nins as they quietly talked and continued to get preparations for the birth. Kakashi was quick to settle himself beside his wife, taking great care of cuddling her to him. He soothed her fear; by brushing her damp bangs from her forehead.

"You're beautiful," he said in a soft voice.

"Don't kid," Kira whined. "I look like hell."

"Even with the sweat and your face showing signs of pain, you're still beautiful to me."

She looked at him as a loving smiled formed on her lips. "Kakashi, I love you."

"And I love you and…" He put his hand on her swollen belly. "This baby of ours."

The second another contraction started, Kakashi began to feel more nervous. His son or daughter was going to be born soon. He knew this was all part of the process but seeing her in pain and he couldn't do anything to help her, was really bugging him. An S-ranked mission was easier than this.

When she began to calm down, he slid his mask down and kissed her lips firmly, letting her know he was there for her no matter what. The two created this little miracle and he was going to see it through to the end. She returned the kiss as passionately as she possibly could and relaxed into his body, knowing it would soon be over. Once the kiss was over, he placed his mask back into place.

Time seemed to click away as the contractions slowly got closer and closer together until finally the time was now right for her to start pushing with all her might. She grabbed Kakashi's hand as she pushed; screaming in the pain from feeling the head of the baby like it was about to rip her apart.

Kakashi tried to say encouraging words to her but as Tsunade would demand for her to push, he began to feel nauseous. Sakura noticed his look and went over to him.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" she asked over Kira's yells.

"I'm ok," he breathed as his hand was in a death grip.

"You don't look ok," she said. She glanced over to where his one eye was looking. "It's going to be over soon."

"I know." Seeing what Kira was going through, he now had a better understanding towards women. None of Master's Jiraiya's books ever prepared him for this. He now wished the man was still alive, but he died honourably for his people.

Sakura placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "Daddy, you'll be just fine."

At the mention of being called daddy, his heart suddenly soared in happiness. That's right. He was about to become a father.

"I see the head!" Tsunade announced. "Shizune, get the blanket ready!"

"Yes, milady!"

Kira kept pushing until suddenly she felt completely empty and the ripping pain she was feeling started to ease off. She could hear cries in the distance and knew her baby was in the world.

"It's a girl!" Tsunade announced.

"A girl!?" Kakashi blinked. That he was not expecting. He was hoping for a boy. But hearing the word 'girl' his heart was beating like mad. He could hear his daughter's first cries and a lone tear slid from his eye. He was a daddy now.

Sakura went to Kira's other side and helped her to sit up so she was more in a relaxed position. Minutes later Shizune, holding the precious newborn cargo, stepped over to the new parents. "Proud new parents to a baby girl."

The infant was carefully placed in Kira's arms as she began to cry in happy tears looking at the little girl who had her father's eyes but a small muff of red hair on top of her head. Kakashi removed one of his gloves and carefully rested his hand on top of the girl's tiny head.

The new parents were completely oblivious of suddenly now being alone while the medic nins went into the hallway to announce the birth of baby girl Hatake. Seconds later the parents could hear Naruto's squeal of delight followed by a very familiar yelp of pain seconds later.

Kakashi shook his head as he continued to stare at his daughter. Seeing her beautiful dark eyes and red hair like her mom, Kakashi felt immediate love for the child. He had a girl.

"What shall we name her?" Kakashi asked.

"How about Nya?" offered Kira.

"Hmmm," he thought. "Nya Hatake. A fitting name I think."

"Hi Nya," Kira smiled. "I'm your mommy and this is your daddy."

Kakashi was itching to hold his daughter. Looking to his wife, he saw how exhausted she was. "Why don't I take her off your hands and you can have some rest."

"Yeah, ok. I am a bit tired," she said with a yawn.

Carefully taking her into his arms, Kakashi then kissed his wife again before taking his bundle of joy out into the hallway to introduce her to those who were waiting which were his team and even Kira's team. He was very lucky to have met Kira. And to think when he met her when she was a clumsy ninja but later became a Jonin with students of her own and now a mommy to boot. Nothing was ever going to be the same for the Hatake family. Now Kakashi understood how his own father felt the day he was born. Life was precious.


End file.
